What If Yubel loved?
by ChillingShadow
Summary: Whatif Yubel wasn't bad, was loved & not obssesed with Judai. DA light  grows sronger &threatens to destroy the world except. Judai isn't da hero dis time. Alliances change everyone is different & Johan is king. Heroes are evil & nightlights R 4 suckers!


**CS: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD**

**Yohan: Don't you have another story you have to update? -_-u**

**CS: … shutup! T^T … I'm stuck okay..**

**Yohan: But, you already have it … well part of it..**

**CS: … I hate you**

**Yohan: I love you too**

**CS: Damn you. _**

**Yohan: Don't think so. **

**CS: =_=u … DON'T PATRONIZE ME! DX**

**Yohan: Define: Patronize. **

**CS: … I still hate you.**

**Yohan: You love me.**

**CS: … DISCLAIM ALREADY! **

**Yohan: Fine. BUT! .Me.**

**/Disclaimer: ChillingShadow owns nothing but her own written fanfiction and plot, her laptop, and some other stuff-**

**CS: HEY! *GETS WHACKED BY PILLOW* ….owie.. (xwx)u**

**Yohan: *AHEM* -she does NOT own YugiohGX or any other anime/manga series they belong to their own creators and will stay that way.**

**For the record: Yubel and Johan, they do NOT hate each other and in this fic Yubel is non-hateful and is instead forgiving and remains loving but, no know mercy. Judai is still king of the "Gentle Darkness" …or is he? Johan rules. (i^i)**

**CS: OKAY PEOPLE! I'm still new but, all flames will be used for BBQ! D**

"I love you!" A little boy chirped; the boy in question was a little blunette who was 6 years old. And he had just made a declaration of love to his card. To be more accurate the first card he had ever gotten. _Well __technically_ he hadn't really gotten it more like it flew down from the sky… In a rocket. In his yard … right in front of him. Fate? He liked to think so. But, back to what happened, it had been a little over 10 months when his 'love' arrived. **"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" **'his love' shrieked. The little blunette pouted "But I love Yubel", he persisted. Yubel sighed softly "No, no you don't you're confused …you can't love me." Yubel told him trying to make the blunette see reason. She had Judai after all, she had to go back to him… This had the opposite effect. "Why can't I?", he demanded, he loved her! He _knew_ he did! But, why couldn't _she_ see that? At this Yubel froze, stunned how was she supposed to answer that? Damn. Alright, time for brutal honesty. "I'm a duel spirit Johan, every duel spirit has a partner. I already have mine and his name is Judai." said Yubel him trying to get him to understand. Johan's eyes narrowed, Yubel couldn't help but cringe at the anger in them, it didn't suit him. "… Judai?" He said as though it were a question she, could hear the silent anger as he said the name. "He… he put you there! In that rocket, he did, didn't he?" He blurted out. How could she love him? .her.

Yubel involuntarily shuddered at the memories she had gotten lucky and was able to redirect it before it went past Neptune. "H-he was trying to help me!" Yubel retorted, even if she didn't believe it; that's what Judai had said. Or she overheard anyway. "You lie! You don't believe it either! He hurt you and he didn't stop did he?" Johan said saying the last part quietly. He could still hear her. He could still hear Yubel's screams, her begging for the pain to stop, begging for it to end, begging for Juadi. She cried for him and he never came. He put her in there because she was bad and wanted her to be normal, or atleast that had been what she said. Normal? She was so powerful, Yubel could never be hideous to his eyes, she was warm. Yubel was too special to ever be normal. When the screaming finally stopped she had landed in his yard. When he saw the rocket and heard the whimpers calling for Judai, he knew it was her. He got out of there as fast as he could and 'nursed' her back to health. He took her, everywhere except for one time. The time when he searched for Judai..and succeeded. He hadn't been what Johan had been expecting, he was angered to learn that Judai didn't know Yubel. Yubel. He had dreamt of her, dreamt of her loving him and ONLY him. Johan was abruptedly snapped from his thoughts when he heard her voice. ".. I don't know if he wanted to hurt me" she said starting slowly but continued, " But because of that you found me." She ended smiling lightly.

Yubel did love Judai but.. he scared her and hurt her. Her love for him had lessened. She had followed Johan that day, guided him and let him believe he had done it himself. She had known what was going to happen, how he was going to wipe all traces of her from his mind. A clean slate they called it. His parents' idea .. but she had hoped he wasn't going to do it. She glanced down at the blunette … maybe she could love him. He had already planted the seeds in her heart himself. She focused on his stunned expression. He had forgotten about that." Yubel?" he asked quietly after along moment of silence "Yes?" she answered. "Do you love me..?" he asked her quietly as though afraid of what her answer maybe.. Her heart thudded double time at his question. She knew the answer but wasn't dure if she should answer. Deciding she couldn't really go through with what had happened with Judai again she decidedly to answer… honestly. "Yes" She said kneeling down giving him a light on his forehead. His expression changed instantly. His entire face lit up, she loved him too! Life was good johan then decided now.. if only he could keep her to himself without his parents around. Riiight because they are just going to- "_JOHAN!_" a voice cut into through his thoughts. Oops. In a blur of blue the little blunette hurried to where his mother had called him. Little socked feet were pattering against the wood flooring causing the little blunette to slide. He slid under the table by ducking his head, right into the kitchen. Seeing his mother, hands on her hips, emerald eyes amused but desperately trying to hide it and if one looked close enough one would see her eyebrow twitching. Johan gulped. She did not look happy. She had to leave today; her flight had to leave earlier than scheduled because of an incoming storm. Her husband had already arranged for it. In fact, he was waiting for her right now! She sighed as much as they both loved Johan… he drove them crazy. How could someone get hyper just by LOOKING at something? Honestly neither of them wanted to know and would much rather keep it that way thank you very much. Thankfully he had started to clam down ever since he had gotten THAT card…well minus all the random love confessions. Apparently he was going with the "I'm gonna wear her down!" method. Which unfortunately seems to be the most popular method men used.. what was the name of that card again..? Although to be honest she hadn't really cared enough to find out what it was in the first place. Ugh… FOCUS!

"Johan honey, mommy needs to leave earlier to go to a conference. Daddy is waiting for mommy and I can't make it if I don't go now…", the taller blunette said quietly. They couldn't bring him with them. Johan could make tsunami out of a small puddle. Too risky. She was NOT going to lose her baby in Europe! OH HELL NO! Oh god, what if Johan got sick? Worse what if s_he_ got sick became a vegetable while he(Johan) got lost, and her husband stubbed his toe down a flight of stairs straight into a coma?...WHAT FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? … It could happen. Never assume anything with an Anderson…ANYTHING! Ahem. Thankfully this was all going to be avoided. She had arranged for Edo, Junko, O'brien, Jun and Moemoe to stay over till they came home again. It was fine they were best friends after all. Besides she was confident the staff could handle them they never had any trouble before... **(A/N: The Andersons are rich)** Johan stared at her then up, somebody up there liked him. He mentally thanked whoever it was that was doing all of this for him. "Mom, are my friends…?" He left the question hanging in the air and grinned as his mother smiled softly at him. "YES!" Yubel pouted, she was doomed…

Honestly, she didn't know what to do with him. Yubel knew Johan was excited, he had been trying to convince her that they were together now. That and his friends only encouraged him. Damn them. Fortunately, O'brien was reluctant about the whole thing… but Johan convinced him in the end. Those eyes were deadly when he pouted and went all "puppy-dog-eyes" on you. He had never been said "no" to yet with it. But, enough of that! Johan's friends even had their own fuel spirits! So it was only natural that they had encouraged the little bluenette. Judai… NO! She had made her choice anyway.. But Johan, Johan didn't need to know that. He was different from Judai, definitely not as naïve. When Johan rescued her, she had told him everything. What she did and what happened next… and he still loved her. Yubel smiled maybe she _could_ try … she wouldn't go overboard. No, she had to be careful about this. Yubel didn't want to be alone again. It hurt too much. She blinked. Apparently Johan had been talking to her for quite sometime and was waiting for her input. When Johan stopped talking, he pouted – she hadn't been listening to him at all! Just about as he was about to unleash his fluffy wrath which would involve him getting _very_ possessive over Yubel. Yubel found it endearing since no one ever really acted that way to her. Yubel cut him off, "Johan… I love you" She did, but it wasn't after she said it- it hit her that Johan would most likely take it the other way. Yubel immediately opened her mouth again to correct herself but, was cut off by a little blue blur launching itself into a hug were said blue blur also planted sloppy kisses on her cheeks. "I knew it!" the little 'blur' declared. He hugged tightly and looking down at his happiness , she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him and would have to wait for him to outgrow loving her. "I'm going to love you FOREVER!" the bluenette promised as though responding to her thoughts. She was DOOMED! "You are doomed!" He giggled. Yubel stared at unsure of how to respond,"… Johan can you read my mind?" She asked slowly secretly afraid of what his answer would be, "..no" Johan said confused why she would even ask him that. This relieved her. She was just being paranoid… "Yubel.. I think you're paranoid" Johan concluded after studying her features. Oh Hell No! _'These are my thoughts damnit! He can't jus-what is he looking at?'_

"Yubel?"

"Yes?"

Johan paused, he wasn't sure he really wanted know but, he needed this. He didn't want to get his hopes up but..

"Do you.. do you really love me?" Johan asked quietly. He could feel his face getting hot and his throat getting dry. He didn't want to cry. He just wanted her to love him, not Judai…no especially not Judai. Just him, because he loved her and she protected him from people that tried to take him. For money. He knew she loved him. But… did she know that?

Yubel was in a daze. She could correct herself now. Set things straight because this was fair. He deserved more. _'Deserves better..'_ she thought glumly. But, that wasn't part of the question. Did she really love him? He didn't ask in what way. Thinking about it now.. Judai yelled at her and ignored her repeatedly when she tried to help him. He sent her away. Yubel froze and her heart stilled, as all her thoughts came to a sudden halt. Did Judai … no he wouldn't! Yubel tried to reassure herself. But, despite her efforts it made sense… it hurt her even more now that she had to think about it..

**Did Judai … hate her? **

Yubel was at a loss for words. Judai always told her how she was scaring everyone away but… They weren't his friends. This much she knew and no matter how much Judai argued otherwise, it didn't change anything. They had been using him. They wanted someone to pick on, kick around, and beat in every game. They didn't _like_ him. They liked getting what they wanted. Yubel couldn't just let that happen, one day they would've gotten bored and maybe hurt him. She couldn't let that happen. They had learned their lesson but, she had to pay for it because Judai didn't like what she had done and told her so. And so she had been locked into a closet and sent to space. While he went home and she cried forgotten, and unloved in the cosmos.

And then Johan…

_**Johan loved her**_

She had been given a second chance. Yubel promised to make sure not to waste it. Yes.

She did love Johan, maybe not at first but it happened little by little. And in turn she slowly began resenting Judai. How dare he… she loved him. She died for him. Turned into a monster for him. To _protect_ him. To guide him. Because she loved him. And for no other reason. And he…

He threw her away.

No. she couldn't love him anymore it hurt too much. She just couldn't… He didn't need her. And he had made it clear that he didn't want her.

Yubel bit her lip. She was sure of her answer. But, wasn't sure she wanted to admit it out loud or not. Studying the bluenette's face she knew that she had to.

"Yes, Johan I love you." Yubel confirmed.

"…" Johan was she answered but..

"Do you love Judai?" He asked slowly. Johan nearly cried at the thought of what her answer might be but, was surprised by her answer and lack of hesitation. But, smiled at the way she answered.

"N-no, sorry- no I don't. I can't anymore. I just can't.." Yubel broke off embarrassed she had answered so shyly. But, smiled when she saw Johan grinning broadly at her.

"YES! VICTORY!" the bluenette cried relaunching himself at the demoness. Who yelped out in surprise as she was huggled by the little bluenette. "MINE!" He announced before she could protest and began to sloppily kiss her cheeks silly.

Yubel vauguely wondered if " Death by Monkeys " would mean anything to the child but, decided it was better not to risk it.

000~~~~~TING-BONG-LIN-FONG~~0~~~TING-BONG-LIN-FONG~~~~~000

The door. Johan's mom rushed to the door eagerly. She _loved_ Johan's friends. They were POLITE! … well politer anyway. And not as hyper. Although they did talk to their cards about as much as he did. Actually now that she thought about it, he talked more to his card more than his friends did… and with that thought she opened the door.

**CS: FINALLY! This took longer than I thought it would… but, oh well …**

**Yohan: Took you long enough though**

**CS: GO BACK TO MY CLOSET!**

**/Sulking, Yohan went back to CS' closet./ **

**CS: AND STAY THERE!**

**/ notices people straing/**

**CS: … O/OU …. Umm…**

…

…**.**

…

…**.**

…**YOU SAW/HEARD NOTHING!**

**/flees/**

**Remember reviews are golden. And so is criticism.**


End file.
